


Treed

by TheFunk



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Bickering, Fluffy, Gen, Guanlin and Seonho are brothers, M/M, Nu'Est are Samuel's brothers, Seventeen are Samuel's cousins, stuck in a tree, v minor swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: Daehwi gets stuck in a tree, and must ask his best friend Samuel to come help him down.





	Treed

“Is there any reason that you thought this was going to be a good idea?”

Daehwi huffed, glaring down at Samuel from his position in the tree. He’d gotten stuck in the branches nearly a half hour before, and was having difficulty getting down.

“How did you even manage to get up there in the first place? I’m pretty sure you’re not tall enough to reach the bottom branches. I’d be impressed if you weren’t stuck up there like a dumbass.”

“Yah! Respect your elders!”

Samuel looked up at him with the most unimpressed face Daehwi had ever seen in his life. It was a little bit embarrassing to say the least.

“It’s hard to respect my elders when my elder is currently stuck in a tree like a cat hiding from a dog.”

“Just get me a ladder Muel! I’ll tell your brothers that you were being a little shit to me!”

“They’re my brothers, they like me more! They’re gonna think it’s funny.”

Daehwi smirked down at his friend from his high spot. Already planning the one thing that could make Samuel follow his every instruction.

“I’m Dongho’s favorite though, and you know it. Maybe I should have just called him instead. I wonder what he would say if he saw that I was stuck up in this tree all alone for so long. Little Daehwi from next door, scared out of his mind in a tree, while his own best friend stood below and laughed at him. Don’t you think he’d be so worried? Could you imagine the look on his face?”

Samuel paled slightly. Dongho was, while not the oldest of his brother’s, definitely the strongest and most willing to roughhouse. Nearly five years ago, Dongho had practically adopted Daehwi, taking him under his wing and vowing to protect him from harm. Daehwi liked to think it was because he was so cute.

Daehwi grinned to himself as he saw the myriad of emotions playing across Samuel’s face. At the disappointed and resigned look that Samuel’s face seemed to settle on, Daehwi knew that he had won. Samuel glared slightly up at him as he turned to walk away.

“I love you!”

Samuel simply flipped him off as he continued to walk away. Daehwi laughed to himself from his spot up in the tree. Samuel was too easy to mess with. He liked to think he was tough and cool, but in reality, he was just a little kid still fighting for his older brother’s affections. And Daehwi was more than willing to use that to his advantage. It may seem a little cruel. But Samuel always used Daehwi’s desperate need for validation from others against him, so it was pretty much a fair trade.

He swung his feet slightly as he waited for Samuel to come back. It was a nice day outside, and Daehwi was kind of sad that he was missing it being stuck up in a tree like this. He hadn’t meant to get stuck in the tree, honestly. He had been trying to help that new kid in their neighborhood get his Frisbee back. He had just moved to the neighborhood from China, and Daehwi was doing his best to make the kid feel welcome. Guanlin, Daehwi thinks his name is, had thrown it up there and it had gotten stuck. Guanlin was too afraid to go up and get it, and so was his little brother, Seonho, so Daehwi had offered to go and get it.

They had boosted him up, both being much taller than him, and he’d gotten up fairly easily. The only problem, was getting down. He didn’t want to worry them though, as Seonho always looked about five seconds away from crying, so Daehwi had sent them home. He was a saint really.

He heard a faint cracking noise, and looked frantically around him. He was on a sturdy branch and didn’t weigh much, so he really shouldn’t be on a breaking branch, right? If he fell and hurt himself, Samuel would never let him hear the end of it.

He looked underneath him, and his branch still looked steady, so he was confused as he heard the sound of more cracking. It was starting to freak him out a little, and he desperately wanted to find where the sound was coming from. He looked all around him, before finally deciding to look up. Just above his head, a small bird's nest was resting on a sturdy branch.

Daehwi climbed up to the branch above him carefully, hoping to get a look inside the nest. He peered over the edge of the nest, and finally found the sound of the cracking noise. Hidden inside were two small eggs, each with their top half slowly cracking off. He stared at it for a few minutes, when he heard a voice calling out from below him.

Standing below the tree was Samuel, ladder held tightly in his clutches.

“What are you doing going higher? That’s the exact opposite of what you should be doing. I thought you were supposed to be the smart one of the two of us.”

Daehwi ignored the dig at his intelligence, instead looking down with a smile.

“There’s a bird’s nest up here Muel! And the eggs are hatching! And there’s two of them! We could each take one home!”

Samuel only began to set up the ladder, another unimpressed look upon his face. Daehwi frowned to himself.

“No, that won’t work, never mind, you’ve got like twenty brothers. No matter how rich your parents are I think the bird would die with you guys.”

“I have five brothers Daehwi, it’s really not that many.”

“Then who are those other guys who live in your house? There’s like, a hundred of them.”

“Those are my cousins, there’s thirteen of them, and they’re only here for the summer. Besides, I’m sure the mama bird will be back soon, and I’m sure she wouldn’t appreciate her children vanishing while she was gone. We can’t just take the birds home with us. Now come here and get down. You’re starting to scare me.”

Daehwi grinned at Samuel’s concern, slipping off the branch and landing gently on the top step of the ladder below him. He climbed down the steps quickly, Samuel holding onto the legs so it wouldn’t move from underneath him. He pinched Samuel’s cheek once he hit the ground. Samuel pulled away from his hand as soon as he could, face scrunched in annoyance.

“Stop, let me go.”

Daehwi only grabbed on again, wiggling his cheek rapidly.

“But you’re so cute when you’re worried for me. But don’t worry Muel-ah, hyung is safe now.”

He let go of Samuel's face with a grin, pressing a quick kiss to Samuel’s cheek. Samuel blushed, but looked away as if to try and hide it from Daehwi’s view. Unluckily for him, Daehwi definitely saw it.

“Shut up. I wasn’t worried at all. If you had fallen you’d have deserved it for getting stuck up there in the first place. You’re carrying the ladder back for me.”

He turned and walked away. Daehwi folded up the ladder quickly, and followed after him with a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my very first Wanna One/Produce 101 story, so it was really fun to write! I should be writing my other multi-chapter works that haven't be updated in about a month, but here we are, lol let me know what you think :3


End file.
